Under
by bluegemi
Summary: Everyone at the Kamiya dojo is feeling uneasy but why? Are these feelings warning signs of something to come?


Chapter One: Unexplained Unease

The white messenger pigeon circled around its destination. The early morning sun danced on its delicate white feathers as it dove toward the earth. It swooped low and landed gracefully in the Kamiya dojo yard; the pigeon was a well-trained tool of the Oniwabanshu. It cooed softly and got the attention of Kenshin Himura as he hung the last bit of laundry out to dry.

Kenshin walked towards the pigeon being careful not to frighten the bird, however, the pigeon was quite calm as it hopped towards Kenshin and held its small leg still for Kenshin. Kenshin took the small piece of paper from the bird's leg and the bird, sensing its burden had been lifted, began to make its flight back to Kyoto.

"Hey, Kenshin!" Yahiko called as he came out of the house in his training uniform, bokken in hand. "Come and spar with me." Yahiko lifted his bokken in the hopes that he could entice Kenshin into a fight.

Kenshin turned around with the unread message in his hand. _It's from Aoshi and Misao. _Kenshin instantly knew where the message had come from and he hoped for good news. "Yahiko, it seems we have a message from Aoshi and Misao. Where's miss Kaoru?" He walked towards the porch while he studied the letter, not wanting to open it without Kaoru.

"She's changing so we can start my morning training. So, open it already."

"No, we'll all open it together. Wait here." Kenshin removed his sandals and walked into the dojo. "I'll go get her." Kenshin closed the door and left Yahiko on the porch by himself.

"What am I supposed to do?" Yahiko asked himself as he plopped down on the porch. He laid down and sighed to himself. Unwittingly he placed his hand over his chest where pain thudded dully against his chest. This pain wasn't caused by poor health; instead it was a manifestation of the feelings of frustration, anger and guilt he had been repressing. Lately he was becoming increasingly frustrated with the Kamiya Kashin style. It just seemed to him that he could be a lot stronger and more capable of protecting people if he was being taught a different style of fighting, something more effective. He was angry because it seemed that he was the only who saw his potential. Angry because it seemed to him that he would never get a chance to be as strong as Kenshin, never get to prove himself. He was angry with himself for considering leaving the Kamiya dojo. Hut his feelings of shame and selfishness was the most painful of all. It scratched insistently on his mind. It made him unable to look Kaoru or Kenshin in the eyes, it kept his conversations distant and evasive, and it alienated him from his acquired family.

The pained grew larger and became much sharper and painful. His teeth clenched together and his body became rigid with pain. His hand clasped his gi tightly trying to desperately push his feelings away. _What am I gonna do? _He asked himself. _ Why do I feel this way? _The pain began to gradually subside and Yahiko, sprinkled with sweat, sat up and began to wipe his brow dry as he waited for Kenshin and Kaoru, pushing his feelings away from his mind.

Kenshin shut the door behind him leaving Yahiko on the porch. He walked down the hall to Kaoru's room with the message in hand. He was anxious to know what the note was about. Lately he had been having dreams about his life as a manslayer but he believed these dreams were more that just memories. He felt they were a warning of bloodshed and violence and this unexpected message from Aoshi only heighten his unease.

Kenshin reached Kaoru's room and knocked lightly. "Kaoru," he called through the door. Kenshin had begun to drop the formalities in private because Kaoru seemed to enjoy it. "Aoshi and Misao have sent us a message and I believe we should all open it together." Kenshin heard no reply so he pressed his ear against her door. He heard her footsteps run to the door quickly and before he could pull himself away, Kaoru had already flung the door open and barreled into Kenshin. Kaoru was knocked off balance and could feel herself falling but was saved by Kenshin. His strong arms caught Kaoru and drew her into his chest. He wrapped his arms tightly around her small frame and pulled her closer to him. She was very warm and fit nicely in his arms.

Kaoru held on tightly to Kenshin, completely unaware of her actions, she leaned in and looked into his face. She could smell him, soft and bubbly. _He must be done with laundry, _she thought.

"A message from Misao! That's great!" She exclaimed, not fully realizing her close proximity to Kenshin. It was when she saw herself in his azure orbs did she finally notice her situation. "Uh, Kenshin…?" She asked slowly, filled with embarrassment. A blush had formed on her face.

_Why is she blushing? _ Kenshin thought. It was then that he noticed that he was holding her tightly in his arms. She felt so small and delicate in his arms that he feared he would hurt her, that someone would hurt her.

Break her.

Kill her.

Fear and unease struck Kenshin as fast and as powerful as lightening. He recoiled sharply, abruptly breaking his embrace with Kaoru. She drew back. She was still blushing because of the contact but now she feared that she had done something on accident and caused Kenshin's sudden reaction. Her embarrassment turned to worry when she notice that Kenshin wasn't even been looking at her. He was staring straight forward; his eyes were shaking slightly. As quickly as they came, his feelings vanished leaving him very disturbed and shaken. His face was drained of color, his eyes were wide, his fists were balled and his knuckles white. _What…what was that? I've never felt anything like that before. It felt like…like a warning, some horrible premonition. _

"Kenshin?" Kaoru's voice shook him from his thoughts. She looked at him with a growing concern, "are you okay?" She moved her hand tentatively towards his, but drew it back. She feared that he wouldn't grab her hand back and considering how he stopped hugging her so suddenly. _Was it me? Did I do something wrong? I enjoyed the hug but did he? Why did he stop so quickly?_

Silence stood awkwardly between Kenshin and Kaoru. "You said we got a letter?" Kaoru said, trying to sound casual, trying to break the silence between them.

"Yes, from Misao and Aoshi." He showed Kaoru the letter, which he had unwittingly crushed in his hand. "I haven't read it yet. I was waiting for you."

"You were?" A blush spread over her cheeks. "Thank you," she murmured.

"Yes, your welcome." He turned and started towards the porch, "Yahiko's waiting for us outside."

"Kenshin?"

"Yes?"

"Are…are you feeling ok?" She approached slowly, cautiously.

"Yes. I'm just fine." He didn't turn around.

"Oh…okay." He opened the door and walked out to the porch.

Kaoru trailed after him. _He doesn't want to worry me, but why? _Kaoru was not so naïve as to believe Kenshin's lie. _He's so agitated…_ Hesitating before opening the door, she took a deep, calming breath and willed her face to smile. _I've sensed such a difference in everybody lately. Yahiko's barely speaks to me anymore and he's so angry. And Kenshin…he's pushing me away. I thought things were finally looking up when he dropped the formalities when we were alone but…but, his soul is pushing mine away. Like he wants to stop…stop loving me. _She smiled brightly and pushed away her feelings. Lately she had been feeling uneasy just like Kenshin and Yahiko but she refused to show it. _I must keep smiling…for everyone's sake. _

Kaoru opened the door and stepped out into the sun. Yahiko and Kenshin sat on the porch waiting for her to take a seat. Yahiko was stretched out across the porch, lying on his back with his hand behind his head. One foot hung off the edge and he swung it lazily back and forth. Kenshin sat on the edge, his back against a beam, his face in the sun. They appeared relaxed and nonchalant, but neither one of them could mask their emotions well enough to fool Kaoru. She had come to know her friends much better than she ever realized. She knew that they were both anxious and curious to know what was in the letter and so was she.

Kaoru, Kenshin, and Yahiko didn't know it they all had been feeling very strange and different lately. They all sensed that something was going to happen and each of them hoped that they would be prepared to face it.

The trio also didn't know that they were not the only people who felt this way.

Kaoru sat down and no one spoke as Kenshin opened the letter. Each held their breath, wondering if this unexpected letter from Misao and Aoshi could shed some light on why they each had gotten such unsettling feelings.

As Kenshin read the letter out loud they sighed in a collective relief. "Dear everybody, were taking you up on your offer. Make room for two."

"That's all!" Yahiko exclaimed angrily, "what the hell kind of message is that? The weasel can't even write a good god damn letter!" He puffed his chest out angrily.

"Yahiko!" Kaoru slapped Yahiko on the back of his head. "Don't talk about Misao like that! Misao's a ninja so she probably wrote the letter like that 'cause it's an old ninja habit. Right, Kenshin?" Kaoru turned to Kenshin for reassurance. She only hoped that Misao wrote the letter that like because on an old habit, not because Misao felt the secrecy was necessary.

Kenshin smiled, "miss Kaoru's right, Yahiko." He stood up and brushed himself off, "we should prepare for their arrival."

"What do ya mean?" Yahiko asked.

"The letter says prepare for two so I'm pretty sure that means that Misao and Aoshi have decided to come and visit."

Kaoru jumped to her feet, "you're right Kenshin, and knowing Misao, she probably waited until she was a day away from Tokyo to send us a message. I bet she'll get here by tonight or maybe tomorrow morning." Kaoru hustled Yahiko to his feet and began o push him. "Go on Yahiko, start getting things ready for them. I want you to start by making the floors spotless."

"Hey wait," he protested, "wait about my training?"

"This is training, now go!"

Yahiko planted his feet on the ground and pushed back, "what about you ugly? What are you gonna be doin?"

"I'm going to the market." Kaoru grabbed the bokken from Yahiko and poked him playfully. This was the friendliest interaction they had together since the cloud of unease settled over the dojo.

"All right, all right," Yahiko said as he snatched his bokken back, "I'll clean your floors, ugly, just bring me back some food from the Akabeko."

"Sure, but I expect the floors to be spotless."

"Yeah, whatever," he said as he disappeared inside.

Kaoru turned towards Kenshin and smiled. "Would you like to come with me?" she asked hopefully. Kenshin accepted the offer and Kaoru ran inside to get ready.

As Kaoru changed her outfit for the day her mind raced with thoughts. _Maybe now I'll get a chance to talk with Kenshin about what's been bothering him and when Misao gets here she might be able to help me deal with him. _As she prepared she tried to feel hopeful. She was getting a chance to be alone with Kenshin and she thought that maybe things would start to look up. _But…if that's true, if things are gonna get better, then why do I still feel this way? _

When she was ready to go she walked out into the yard and saw Kenshin waiting for her patiently at the gate. She paused before going to him and pushed her feelings of unease aside. _Even if something bad is going to happen, I know I have nothing to worry about because Kenshin will always be here to protect me…right?_


End file.
